Millefeui Live ~Tag, You're It~
Antes del live Millefeui: *Corre* ... Selene: ¡Espera! *la sigue* Millefeui: *Entra en un callejón para perderla* Selene: *Sigue por otro camino* Millefeui: ... *Mira por donde ella se fue* ... *Balbucea cosas y toca su bufanda con una mano* ...A...yudame... *sujeta la bufanda con ambas manos* ...Hayate... *se le sale una lágrima* Información General * Idol: Millefeui Lovelace * Coord: Self-Steem Street Coord * Cyalume Coord: Holic Trick M Cyalume Coord * Canción: Tag, You're it * Objeto: Kirara, Idol Aura Live Looking at me through your window Boy, you had your eye out for a little "I'll cut you up and make you dinner You've reached the end, you are the winner" Rolling down your tinted window Driving next to me real slow, he said "Let me take you for a joyride I've got some candy for you inside" *Su aura aparece* Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself *El kirara comienza a brillar* Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Little bit of poison in me I can taste your skin in my teeth "I love it when I hear you breathing I hope to god you're never leaving" Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" *El kirara deja de brillar por un momento ---- '''''MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Millefeui aparece corriendo por un laberinto de arbustos y rosas, perseguida por una silueta gris. Sigue corriendo por distintos caminos que poco a poco se van cerrando. Millefeui: N..no... ¡Alejate!'' *da vuelta a la izquierda, donde parece estar la salida, pero esta se cierra* ¡¿Eh?!'' Ella voltea a ver a la silueta, más cerca de ella. La silueta le toca la cabeza, y rosas con espinas cubren la imagen. Tag, you're it; endless chasing Eenie meenie miny mo Get your lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go Eenie meenie miny mo Your mother said to pick the very best girl And I am Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Grabbed my hand, pushed me down *El aura desaparece* Took the words right out my mouth *El kirara se prende y apaga constantemente* Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it *El aura vuelve a aparecer y el kirara brilla con normalidad* Después del live Millefeui: A... *baja la mirada, pero aún así se nota que llora* ...*susurra algo y se va corriendo del escenario* Público: ¿Eh? ¿Qué esta pasando? *En Parajuku* Silver: *Ve el live* ... *Tira alv la lata de refresco* Hayate: ... Atsushi: ...Hey- Hanami: ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! Silver: ¿El qué? Hayate: ...Terminar, y rápido, con esto. *Se va a buscar a alguien* Atsushi: ...Hanami, ¿piensas lo que yo pienso? Hanami: Sí... Pero después de lo que dijo Minami... *mira a Silver* Quizás sea mejor esperar un poco... Silver: *Baja la mirada* ...Últimamente estoy un poco demasiado harto de tener que esperar. *Saca su celular y escribe un mensaje* Al menos, la ayudaré así, mientras tanto. *Paparajuku* Scarlet: ...De verdad, parece que entra por un oído y sale por el otro. *Mira por donde se fue Millefeui* ...¿Debería escucharla, o actuar en contra de lo que me dijo...? Kyouko: *Mira a Selene desde lejos* ...Finalmente, aunque seas inocente por algo, eres culpable de otra cosa. *Se va* Por eso, es mejor depender de ti mismo. Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:CandySweetty